


A Voice's Battle Royale

by OblivionDTD



Series: Oblivion's crackfics and stuff [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Another thing for NicoB, Crack, Where did i even get this idea, You Have Been Warned, my mind scares me, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionDTD/pseuds/OblivionDTD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Monokuma realizes that NicoB gave him a Mickey Mouse voice, and Nico was now playing Kingdom Hearts, he decided that Mickey was a threat. What happens when Monokuma faces off against King Mickey?</p><p>For unnecessary epicness, read while listening to Forze del Male from KH1 XD<br/> </p><p>Also HEY NICO LOOK IT'S A FIC WITHOUT KOMAEDA IN IT! SINCE WHEN DOES THAT HAPPEN ANYMORE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Voice's Battle Royale

Mickey looked around the strange hallway he had appeared in. "A school?" he pondered aloud to himself. "Gosh, I wonder how I got here?"

Suddenly a voice that sounded an awful lot like his own rang out with a sinister laugh "Upupu. So you finally made it." A strange black and white bear popped out of the woodwork. "It's about time. Now we can get this party started!" The strange bear said as his sipped a martini.

"What are you talking about, pal? I didn't think I'd been expected somewhere. But, gosh, I shouldn't be rude. My name is Mickey. It's nice to meet ya." Mickey laughed and held out his hand to shake the bear's. 

"Yeah, yeah. Save all that handholding friendship shit for your own game, American Pikachu. I'm not here for pleasantries." The bear put down the martini he was holding and looked Mickey square in the eye. "The name's Monokuma. Not that you need to know, since you won't be here much longer." Mickey suddenly got a very bad feeling form the completely-totally-not-evil-except-he-really-is-though Monokuma.

"Why is that, pal?" Mickey asked, ready to call his keyblade at a moments notice. "I don't see why we can't get along."

"Well ya see, buddy, after the whole voice-coming dance shebang the other members of the council of voices think I should be kicked out. But since my voice is so popular, they want to bring you in to take my place. But that's not gonna happen! It's time for you to taste ULTIMATE DESPAIR!" Monokuma started laughing in a lighthearted-yet-sinister manner as he pulled a lever that magically appeared in front of him. 

As the lever was pulled, a pitfall appeared below them and both Mickey and Monokuma fell into some sort of courtroom with sixteen benches arranged in a circle and a throne on one side. Unsurprisingly, that was where Monokuma, banging a gavel and STILL DRINKING THE FUCKING MARTINI! I mean COME ON how was he not drunk right now? It's all he drank!

"Alright, let's just cut to the chase. Nico gave us both the same voice. So if I wanna keep my place on the council, I have to get rid of you."

"Gee, it sounds like this council is really important to you. But if you want to fill the world with darkness and despair, then it's up to me to stop you." 

"HA! Don't make me laugh, ya overgrown rodent! You're a Disney character! What are ya gonna do? Shower me with love? Teach me how to count to ten? You, stop me? Don't make me laugh." He then proceeded to laugh again. MY GOD I THINK ALL THIS GUY DOES IS LAUGH AND DRINK FUCKING CRAPPY MARTINI'S. "Hey! You take that back author! My martini's are AWESOME!" Sure they are Monokuma. Sure they are. "And stop breaking the forth wall! That's my job! Geez this writer is crap." Just get back to the fucking fight already! "Ugh, fine!"

Mickey, who was confused for a moment at the strange voice and the talk of a fourth wall, spoke up against the sinister bear. "W-well anyway. You're wrong! I'm not just any Mickey. I'm - pause for dramatic effect - King Mickey!" Mickey called forth his keyblade and took up a battle stance. 

"OH SHIT! He's evolved into his ultimate form! We'll see how you fair against my monobeasts!" But the monobeasts that emerged where fused with heartless to make some sort of...heartless-monobeasts. "Wow way to be creative with the name there, author." Shut up Monokuma before I erase you from this story. "Oh yeah? You don't have the balls to beat me!"

While Monokuma was distracted arguing with the author, King Mickey defeated all of the Heartless-Monobeasts and was charging towards Monokuma. Monokuma, in desperation, called forth many spears which appeared from the ground. Mickey, being a badass as well as having Disney character immunity, was able to dodge all of them. 

"This is horseshit!" Monokuma cried as he lay in defeat. "Why does he get immunity."

Mickey laughed and said, "Didn't you know, pal? Disney wouldn't let it's most famous character die!" Monokuma looked on in frustration at this shocking new development which wasn't all that shocking. I mean, come on, why would Disney ever kill off they're most beloved characters? Who did Monokuma think they were? Square Enix? Spike Chunsoft?

"Okay I get it! Just shut the fuck up already!" Monokuma vanished with a promise of 'this isn't over' but of course we all knew it was and Mickey would always emerge triumphant, due to the power of Disney Immunity.

* * *

 

The End...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again , Nico and other people from the stream or who may just be reading this for the hell of it. I've been playing on this idea since Nico started KH1 and now that he's finished it I decided to make this a thing. Hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. 
> 
> The American Pikachu line was from the Kingdom Hearts Honest Trailer though I don't recommend watching it if you haven't played all the games because of spoilers for the whole series. (not gonna lie I just really wanted to use that line in a story)
> 
> Ah that pesky Disney character immunity. also calling SE and Spike Chunsoft out for killing Zack/Aerith (Nico you're pronouncing her name wrong, it's AIR-ith or AIR-is not a-REESE, not that you're gonna change it cause you never do XD)/Chiaki/other best characters.
> 
> BTW there's a new word for Canon in the NicoB Fandom (you have your own fandom know congrats Nico) it's called Nicon. So instead of saying Canon, we say Nicon.
> 
> Anyway, Nico good luck with little Bernie. She's 2 Kawaii 4 my Kokoro, I love her already. Stay Classy :)
> 
> P.S.I loved arguing with Monokuma in the text and using my ultimate author powers to help Mickey kick his ass. It was fun.
> 
> ~OblivionDTD (Izanami-Yes-Okami in case you've forgotten Nico :D)


End file.
